21 and Free -JAX AND TARA-
by skriley316
Summary: What if Jax and Tara did get out together? How would their life be together, without Charming, without SAMCRO? A Jara AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Tara POV**

"And look babe, I even found the mobile Gemma had on my crib, and we can put it on our little guy's crib."

I couldn't help but giggle as I planted a soft kiss on Jax's even softer lips.

"What makes you so sure it will be a boy?"

"Tellers only make men. As far as five generations back, there are nothing but boys. We've always had to add in girls by marriage. Now Tommy, he was more of a Madock... Gemma's family... He probably would've been the first Teller to have a girl..."

He voice trailed off and I could see his eyes holding back tears. There had only been four times I had seen Jax cry. Once when his little brother died, a second time when his father passed in the hospital, a third time when Gemma was on her death bed due to the family flaw, but she recovered well... and finally the fourth, when I made the wrong decision of trying to leave him at age 19 for college. He bought some time, saying he wanted to come with me, however long it took to step down from being Sergeant at Arms, and leave Charming. He was still a Son, just in Oregon, for the Rogue River charter.

We were 21 when we left Charming. At age 22 we were married, and at age 29 I was the head neonatal doctor and surgeon at Providence Hospital while Jax owned Teller's Automotive Repair Shop. He and his crew would fix both cars and motorcycles. Opie had moved to Rogue River shortly after we had purchased Jax's garage. After Donna's death from stage 4 ovarian cancer, he wanted a fresh start with his kids. We found out shortly after my 30th birthday that we were expecting. I was now twelve weeks along. We moved from our apartment that was walking distance from the hospital to a perfect family home equal distance from both the garage and the hospital. We were happy, life was going well...

"Well maybe it'll be a girl, and Thomas would be happy for us. He was always the kinder, more gentle one when we were little... You and Opie would pick on me and make me cry, then Thomas would comfort me until you realized how much you had hurt my feelings."

Jax half smiled at the memories, even though he felt bad for the childhood pain he caused me. He enveloped me into a warm hug. I took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. Leather. Smoke. Cologne. Home. It was always relaxing to me.

"Little did we know, you would be one of my only friends, one of my best friends, and we would fall deep in love..."

"And I don't regret any of it at all."

That earned me another kiss before I broke away to unpack more of our stuff.

"How are we going to tell my mom that she's gonna be a grandma?"

"Aren't we going to Charming next weekend? We can tell her then... That gives us enough time to find out the gender and make copies of ultrasounds for her to have."'

"She's going to hate the thought of you being in a different state while carrying her grandkid."

"Yeah well it's good... We have boundaries set."

"I know..."

"Okay, you finish unpacking this box. I'm going to get started on dinner while you do that. Opie, Kenny, and Ellie will be coming over soon. It's spaghetti night."

Dinner was great... I had become quite the chef when we moved to Rogue River. We didn't have Gemma there to cook for us anymore. Kenny and Ellie laid in the spare bedroom on our futon, watching the Cat in the Hat while Jax, Ope, and I sat around the kitchen table, them drinking beer, me drinking some peppermint tea.

"So guys... I met this girl through Kenny's class... She has a son his age named Piper. I had Kenny ask Piper some questions... He doesn't have a dad, his mom is single... His mom is hot... I invited her for a round of drinks tomorrow night, so I was seeing if you'd watch the kids for me..."

This was such a huge deal. We never thought Ope would be with another girl after losing Donna, but we were both happy for him. I squeezed his hand while Jax had some cheesy grin on his face.

"We'd love to... I work from 7-3, and Jax is at the shop probably 9-5, so we'll have plenty of time."

"Of course brother. Does this hot mom have a name?"

"Lyla... Lyla Kirk. She's gorgeous."

Opie was completely gushing over her whether he knew it or not.

"Well you'll have fun, I'm sure of it. Jax and I had something to give you."

Jax went into our room and brought out a picture from the 8 week ultrasound. We had wrote under his copy "Hello Uncle Ope!"... He stood up, giving me one of those bone-crushing hugs he did, and gave Jax a pat on the back.

"You're gonna be parents! That's awesome!"

**~So, new story since the post finale Thomas one wouldn't work. This one is AU, and will have lots of sweet family fluff, but in true SOA nature, some club issues and drama for all of them. I love reviews so don't be shy!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jax POV**

I met Tara at the hospital cafeteria for our lunch break the next day. She seemed nervous.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... At least nothing yet... Dr. Hopkins said she could move our ultrasound appointment from tomorrow to today, after my break."

"Well that's good! I'm already here and everything."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"There's something else...?"

"What if there's no heartbeat? I can't go through that again."

Back when we were 25, I was on a run with the guys in Portland. Tara had called me in the middle of the night saying she woke up covered in blood. She had miscarried 6 weeks along, and that was before we even knew that she was pregnant. It really hurt her.

"Things are different this time babe. You've been taking prescription prenatal vitamins, no drinking, no pot smoking, all of that. You're a skinny girl, you already have a baby bump. I'm sure everything is okay."

She took a deep breath, and seemed to be relaxing.

"You're right Jax. Everything probably is okay. I'm just a little paranoid."

"That's reasonable... But I'm going to be right there with you, I promise."

"I love you Jackson Teller."

"I love you more Tara Teller."

She just smiled at me and we finished our lunch, and headed to go see our little baby. It was still there, with a strong heartbeat too. We found out we were having a son.

"Told you Tellers only make men."

"Well Knowles make girls, so maybe our second will be a little girl. Regardless, I'm excited. Although if our son turns out to be anything like you... I'm surely going to be in for it. I'm not sure the world can tolerate two Jax Tellers."

"It'll be so great... Okay babe, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later when you come get Kenny, Ellie, and that other boy...?"

"Piper? Lyla's son."

"Right. I figured we could order pizza and play board games with them or something tonight."

"Sounds good baby. I'll see you then."

**Tara POV**

The rest of my shift went well, even though it was pretty uneventful. I stopped in at the nursery, evaluating all the different babies, picturing mine and Jax's son laying there. Soon he would be. I couldn't wait to be a mom, and to see Jax be a dad. I knew he'd make an amazing one. I went to target and got Monopoly, Uno, and I rented a movie. I met Opie, Lyla, and Jax at the garage to get the kids, pick up the pizza, and head home. Opie was nervous, I could tell, but Lyla seemed sweet and hopped right onto the back of Opie's Harley like a good old lady would. The night with the three kids and Jax went smoothly, until it was midnight and they still hadn't shown up to get them. The kids had all fallen asleep on the couches.

"Jax, you need to call Ope. Where is he?"

Jax just chuckled and walked down the hall to our room.

"Jackson, I'm serious."

"Babe, he's probably dick deep in her right now. They'll come for the kids in the morning, I'm sure."

"A phone call would've been nice..."

He stripped down to just his boxers before getting in on his side of the bed. I stood in front of our dresser, putting his t-shirt on and a pair of my sleep shorts.

"Tara, we were like that when we first got together. We'd be spending like six nights a week together until we moved in together after graduation. Whether it was the clubhouse, Gemma's, your dad's, or some random motel... And we never really told anyone."

"We were also 16 when we started dating."

"That's true... Come on babe, let's go to bed."

I slid into bed on my side and curled up in his warm, protective arms... My favorite place in the world.

Kenny came into our room the next morning around 7.

"Aunt Tara? Are you awake?"

I silently sighed to myself. I just wanted to stay asleep with Jax, but I couldn't just leave him hanging.

"Yeah buddy, what's up?"

"Well Piper woke up, and he was scared, and he's hungry and wants his mom."

"Okay sweetie, I'll be out in a minute, let me wake up your Uncle Jax."

Kenny went back down the hall and I heard the T.V turn onto Disney Channel. Jax stirred a bit so I shook him gently.

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up. Let's take the kids to I-Hop, and then find their parents. Piper wants Lyla."

"What time is it?"

"7:04 a.m"

"Fuck that. Wake me up at 8:30 and we can go then."

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller, you will get out of bed, get dressed, and go entertain the kids while I get ready RIGHT NOW, or you can say goodbye to any sex until after the baby is born... Which I'll have to wait 6 weeks for anyways."

"Jesus Christ, alright, I'm up... Don't cut my dick off."

"Thank you baby."

We were half way through our meal at I-Hop when Opie and Lyla came strolling in, all over one another... Yeah, they definitely were enjoying each other last night. Piper all but sprinted to Lyla when he saw her, so they all came and joined us.

"So love birds, how was last night?"

Jax teased them and Lyla just sat there blushing.

"It was good brother... Way better than I had anticipated. We lost track of time, thanks for watching the kiddos."

"We had fun. They were all good. Piper's a nice young man."

That made both Lyla and Piper smiled. They seemed like nice people.

"Thanks Tara, I try and raise him that way."

"Well you're doing a good job... So Lyla, tell me about yourself... Where are you from, what is your job, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I grew up in Seattle. Moved here to Rogue River when Piper was 3 months old. I wanted a fresh start. I'm actually a medical transcriptionist so I work from home with my laptop. I pretty much make my own schedule so it's good that I can be off work when Piper is home from school and such. I'm team mom for Piper's baseball team, and room mom for Piper and Kenny's class. I like baking. What about you Tara?"

"I'm head NICU/PICU doctor and surgeon at Providence Hospital. Jax is the owner of Teller Automotive Repair. We've been married almost 8 years, and I'm 12 weeks pregnant with our first son. I'm busy with Jax and the club a lot during my free time but I like to cook. Opie is Jax's right hand man. Jax is actually Rogue River Sons' V.P... Opie is sergeant at arms."

Lyla looked at me really confused.

"No worries darlin', you stick around with Ope and you'll understand."

Lyla then gave Jax a sheepish smile.

"Tara, would you like to go out for some coffee or lunch one day? I don't have too many friends, it'd be nice to hang out with someone my own age, no offense to Piper."

I ought to give her a chance, she seemed friendly, and definitely seemed like a good mom.

"I have a long lunch break Thursday... Would that be good?"

"Yeah, Thursday it is."

I smiled to myself. It would be nice to have a friend that wasn't a Son.

**~So this is probably my last update for a week or so... I won't be in America past Saturday for a week, so it's working and crazy preparations until then... I hope you liked this chapter. I figured I would make Lyla a more desirable, likable mother in this AU story. Leave a review and let me know what you think!~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tara POV**

Jax had to go on a five day run to Portland with the club so our weekend in Charming to visit with the in-laws and announce our pregnancy was postponed until the next month when I could get some days off, which was fine by me. I kept Opie's kids while the guys were gone, so that also meant I had Lyla around to help out as well, and she was great. It was like we were destined to be best friends, and her destined to be Ope's old lady... At least that is what it seemed like to me and Jax.

_\\\ BEGINNING OF DAY FOUR ON THE RUN /_

**Jax POV**  
>"Jax."<br>"Hey babe."  
>"No... This isn't Tara. It's Lyla. She wanted me to call you."<br>"Jesus... Is everything alright?"  
>"Um well she was at work and had some abnormal cramping, or so she thought. She stopped by her obgyn and she's already having Braxton Hick's contractions. Usually they're nothing too serious but she's way too early along to for this to be low risk... They're running tests now but she's at a good risk for a premature stillborn birth or preenclampsia which can harm both her and the baby."<br>"Jesus Christ. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't leave her side, please? I'll make it up to you."  
>"Don't worry about it Jax. I know better than to leave her alone. Also two prospects are here with us, I called the clubhouse."<br>"You're learning quickly. Good job. You'll make Opie proud."

My hands were trembling by the time I hung up the phone. We could not lose this baby... Not another miscarriage... I was second guessing if I could even ride, I was shaking so bad. I got my shit together and raced back to Rogue River.

Lyla had texted me to tell me Tara had been admitted since her blood pressure wouldn't lower. It was starting to worry me more and more. The preenclampsia was officially taking effect and we had to make a decision. When I made it to her room, she looked torn. I sat beside her and took her into my arms and she sobbed. I held her close until her sobs turned to sniffles.

"Jax, I don't know what to do... I don't want to lose our little boy."

"I know baby, I know but if we have to..."

She sat up, trying to find some hope.

"The doctor put me on bed rest... I can hold on until they can healthily deliver him... I'll relax here and it'll be okay, they can give me medicine."

"Tara, I'm not going to lose you."

"His life matters more than mine."

"Think about it... He's too little to be delivered now, and even in the slim chance he would survive if you held on to 21 weeks, his quality of life would be so poor and he would suffer so much... Do you really want to put him through that? You can be saved, you can survive it... But being realistic, it would be selfish to bring him into the world like this, and you may not even make it far enough to do that."

"Well then I'll hold on as long as I can, and if it comes down to it, they can get the baby out and let me go."

"Tara, this is your life we are talking about."

"And also our son's!"

"You are already so established... You're the head nicu/picu doctor and surgeon for the best hospital in the state of Oregon... You save lives for a living, it's time you save your own."

Tears pooled in both of our eyes. This was so hard... so painful...

"How could I go on saving lives if I can't even save my own child's? It won't be the same."

"He won't make it babe... We're already going to lose him, I can't lose you."

"But Jax..."

"Tara... I love you. You're my wife and my best friend. We've been together literally half of our lives. You're my entire world, but sometimes we have to make painful decisions, and we have to make them together. You got me. I have you. It's going to be hard, but it's the right thing to do... He doesn't need to suffer."

She looked so defeated.

"Bring in the doctor... He has to do it now before I can't bare to go through with it."

"We should name him... Our son... It'll help us grieve."

"What about Thomas? Like your brother?"

"I rather not have two dead Thomas' in my life... What about Abel?"

"Abel Thomas?"

"Yeah babe... I like that. I'll go get the doctor and call Gemma... She's deserves to know."

Tara laid back into the bed, letting the tears flow.

"I'm so sorry Jackson..."

"For what babe?"

She turned her head away from me, and spoke softly.

"For letting another baby of ours die... I know you so badly want a baby, you want to be a dad... Maybe I made us wait too long..."

"It's beyond your control, and it has been both times... When the time is right we can try again... But don't apologize, it's not your fault."

She broke down, again. That was my cue to get the doctor. Gemma was devastated when I called her too, and she was heading to our house to help me with Tara when she got out of the hospital.

**~ Sorry for the depressing chapter... Another one will be up by tomorrow night as long as I get some good reviews! Gladly back in America too. :) ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jax POV**

After Abel's burial, Tara pretty much signed off. She was on indefinite personal leave, which she used to her full advantage. For a solid two weeks, she would rarely leave the bed. She'd get up, grab whatever quick food she could find, bring it back to our room to eat it, smoke pot, and sleep. I kept myself busy with work and the club, giving her space but I made sure she still knew I was here, even if she didn't want it. Two weeks was long enough, and I needed her back. Lyla called me one day around 10:30 when I had just got to work to say she stopped by the house and Tara ignored the knocking at the door. That was my breaking point. Something had to give. I got Ope to take over for me while I went home to snap my wife out of her funk. I made it through the front door and down the hall to our room, and she was just laying there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey babe..."

"Hi."

"Why don't you get up and shower? I want to take you to brunch."

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I have."

"A pop tart doesn't count. Now come on, we can't keep doing this."

She groaned and rolled to face away from where I was standing.

"Please just leave me alone."

"No Tara... I won't. It's been two weeks, I get that you're hurting and grieving and you miss the baby but you aren't the only one. Stop being so selfish, okay? He was my son too, I lost him just like you did, and it's like I lost you too. You're like a damn corpse and that's not my wife. I want her back."

"There is no point."

"So you just want to lay here, doing absolutely nothing? Barely eating or drinking enough? You're dropping weight quick."

"I'm depressed Jax.."

"It doesn't matter! I won't just sit back and let you ruin your life! People lose babies all the time, but they keep going! You save lives for a living, and you're damn good at what you do. If you're so depressed, we can get you whatever anti-depressants you need... So get your shit together Tara. You need to get back to being healthy, you need to get back to working and saving lives, and you especially need to get back to being my wife."

"Tomorrow... I'll start fresh."

"Nope, not having it. And by the way, don't ignore Lyla. She's like your best friend, she's only trying to help."

I lifted her up and carried her into our bathroom, ridding her of her clothes before turning the shower on.

"Shower, shave, brush your hair, brush your teeth, do all that. Get some regular clothes on and then come out to the living room. No fooling around either."

A good 45 minutes had passed but I heard the water turn on and off, and her hair dryer on at some point. She came out in her normal clothes opposed to the tshirts and sweatpants she had been wearing. She had some make up on her and hair was done. She finally looked normal again.

"There's my girl."

She walked over to me, and I pulled her in for a long, close hug. Tara no longer smelling like weed and cheetos, but rather strawberry shampoo and her vanilla body wash. I was relieved when she hugged me back.

"What are you wanting to do today Jax?"

"I have to get back to work... We're behind on repos and clients' cars are stacking up. Lyla knows of this really nice spa I guess, so she's going to meet us at the garage to pick you up. You'll go get massages, facials, and your nails done... Things like that. I gave her an extra $300 to spend however she wanted with you. I'll cook dinner tonight and she'll drop you back off at home."

"I don't know if I have the energy for that... I'm so tired."

"Well, find it. Time to get back into a good sleep schedule. Maybe tonight you'll actually sleep with me, and not be up until my alarm goes off."

"Okay, I'll try."

Needless to say, I would not let her go back to how she was. Life had to keep moving. She seemed better, maybe she just needed some tough love.

**Tara POV**

My day out with Lyla was surprisingly really nice. It felt good to get out and do normal things again. As much as I wanted to stay in that dark place, Jax was right. My job needed me, my friends needed me, but more importantly Jax needed me. He's the only one I had left, and I couldn't let him down any more than I already had. After our spa day, Lyla and I had done some shopping, we updated my scrubs, stethoscope, and things like that for work, then she dropped me off. Even as I was putting my key through the lock to unlock the door, I could hear Jax in the kitchen cooking, as well as the radio on to classic rock hits. He used to listen to rock with his dad, so I grew to like it for his sake.

"Jax, I'm home."

He rushed over to take all the bags from me.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

"Fun. Relaxing. But I am worn out."

"As to be expected... Dinner is almost ready. Making the famous Teller meatloaf with green beans, mashed potatoes, and some rolls. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, this will fill you right up."

After dinner, Jax hopped in the shower while I worked on some laundry. He came and stopped me half way though, wanting to take me to bed. He was such an amazing husband, there was no way I could ever not love him. He was in just his boxers, so I got down to my tanktop and underwear before joining him in the bed.

"You know Tara, I love you more than anything... I always have. I will always do whatever it takes to keep you with me."

"I know. That means so much to me. I love you too, I really do."

He moved closer to kiss me, and I kissed back. Our lips came together in the sweetest, most desirable way, until my hormones kicked in. I wanted Jax, and he wouldn't be the one to stop us either. I surprised him by opening my mouth, letting our kiss deepen. We continued our make-out until he pulled back.

"You're gonna get me goin' babe. Are you wanting this?"

He drove me crazy in times like this when he would be the sensible one.

"I need you..."

"But the-"

"I won't make us wait... If it happens it happens, and we'll go from there."

"Yes ma'am."

And so we went further...

**~There we go, the promised chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews I got. It made me want to write even more. Keep it up yall. :) ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jax POV**

A couple months had gone by, and Tara was back to her old self. She was back at work doing what she loved, and the garage and club were both running perfectly. Tara and I made it a priority to at least take our lunch breaks together twice a week, or go out on date nights Mondays and Fridays. Our relationship was stronger than ever and I was a happy man, and she was even happier. One night we were at home, cooking dinner since Opie, Lyla, and their kids were all coming over for dinner. Ope and his kids moved in with Lyla and Piper about a month after they first started dating. It was good to see Opie happy again.

"Jax, is Lyla mad at me or something? She hasn't really answered many of my texts or calls, and she avoids me when we are at the garage."

Lyla was pregnant, and starting to show... Only Opie and I knew, but Lyla was hesitant to tell Tara since she had miscarried twice already.

"Nah babe, she isn't mad..."

"Well then what is it?"

"Promise you won't be mad at her?"

"Jax..."

"She didn't want to tell you yet, until she was sure you were really okay..."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

**Tara POV**

I took Jax's silence as a yes. I wasn't mad or upset she was pregnant, I was actually really happy for her, just a little hurt she felt she had to hide it from me.

"She should've told me..."

"Babe, she didn't want you upset about it... After losing Abel..."

"I'm happy for her, I am. But she shouldn't have kept it from me. I'm around babies every single day, I've gotten over it."

"I know you have... Lyla is starting to show, that's why she hasn't been around as much."

I was really trying to not get mad, but it was hard.

"People need to stop pussy footing around me. Grow some balls. I'm a grown woman, I can handle my shit."

"Tara babe, I know. We all just care about you."

"Well if caring leads to avoiding me and hiding shit from me, you all can stop caring."

"Okay, just take a deep breath and relax."

"Shady little bitches... See Jax? This is why I don't have friends outside of you and the club. You can't trust anyone to tell you the truth."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, fighting back tears of frustration. I was in there a few minutes before I heard footsteps getting closer. My head was down but I saw the white sneakers come in my view.

"Tara, please... Don't do this."

"Don't do what?! You know, I was supposed to have gotten my period already, literally at least six weeks ago, and I haven't. Maybe my cycle is messed up, or maybe it's from us having sex nearly every night since you snapped me out of whatever funk I was in. So who knows! Maybe I'm pregnant too!"

I looked up at Jax, and he looked stunned.

"You're pregnant?"

"Not certain... It's just so soon, so I don't know. Beside you, no one is finding out anything until at least 12 weeks, and if I am pregnant, I won't be working until the baby is 6 weeks. I don't need any more stress."

He pulled me back up to my feet and in for a hug.

"This is so good babe... I'm so excited."

"Me too, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Just nervously waiting to get past the 12 week mark... Most babies make it all the way if they get that far."

"We should get you an ultrasound soon."

"That's the plan..."

Just then the doorbell rang. Great...

Dinner was almost out right awkward... Lyla clammed up when I wouldn't even look at her. I was focusing so hard on not going off on her, I could hardly eat. I spent most of the time just pushing the food around with my fork.

"So Tara, how has work been?"

She was really going to still try and hide it from me...

"Oh, just splendid... Been working with the board to pick the best obgyns in Oregon to work at the hospital, also helping decide layouts for the remodels of the labor and delivery wing. We got brand new sonogram machines too, top of the line."

Jax nudged me underneath the table, and I smirked to myself.

"That's good Tara... Seems like you work in a nice place."

"Best hospital there is here... I look forward to seeing baby Winston in the nursery there... What are you, fourteen, maybe fifteen weeks along?"

I shot an icy cold look at her and she tensed up.

"Fifteen week, 3 days... Tara, we were going to tell you."

"No, you sure weren't. You were going to keep it from me as long as you could, but instead my husband, the only one who actually cares about me, had to inform me. So thanks for that, so called best friend."

"Please don't be mad."

I just shook my head.

"I wasn't. Not at first. I was actually really happy. You and Opie are going to make a really cute baby, and I think Opie really deserves such happiness after everything he went through losing Donna. But our friendship... Don't expect it to be the same. Friends don't hide shit from each other, especially when it's something so important."

Jax shot me a glare, and you could tell Opie was feeling really really awkward.

"Tara, let's go out back for some air, while Lyla, Ope, and the kids finish eating."

I followed Jax to the back patio. He gave me a sympathetic chuckle.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're all fired up."

I sighed, and just smiled. Jax always made me forget why I was mad.

"Yeah, you enjoyed that?"

"As uncomfortable as it made everyone, I'm happy to see you sticking up for yourself, and standing up to her. You really are my perfect old lady."

"Your one and only..."

**~So there you go, the peace is never long lasting. Now, this next baby WILL survive, and I was thinking of having it be a girl... Any name suggestions? ;) ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jax POV**

I got home after a long day taking care of club business around midnight. I came through the front door and placed my glock and knife in the tray, locked the door behind me, and hung my kutte up. Tara had been at work for 10 hours doing 5 surgeries so I didn't expect her to be up waiting for me but she was asleep on the couch. One hand beneath her head, the other hanging off the couch, her hair still damp from her shower. I learned to never take for granted times like this. When she was asleep she was stress-free. There was no worrying about work, or about me and my club... She could just rest and that is what I wanted for her. I got the soft red blanket and covered her before going to the kitchen. On the kitchen table there were 3 boxes, each for two pregnancy tests but they were all empty. I looked in the kitchen trashcan- empty. Bathroom maybe? I walked down the hall, with my heart pounding out of my chest. If they were negative, Tara was going to be beyond devastated and I hated that she was so hard on herself about getting pregnant. There were the six pregnancy tests placed on the bathroom counter. I looked... All positive. Six positive pregnancy tests. Finally! I had a grin from ear to ear and went to gently wake her. I had to hear her say it. She jolted awake the minute she felt my hand, first startled until she realized it was me.

"Babe, relax, it's just me."

"Sorry. I was trying to wait up for you but I must of dozed off. What time is it?"

"About 12:15... So I saw some boxes on the table... And some tests in the bathroom..."

She immediately sat up and smiled so big, and gave me a huge hug.

"We finally did it Jax. Finally pregnant, and I have such a good feeling about this time."

I hugged her back, sharing a passionate kiss with her.

"I love you so much Tara."

"I love you too Jackson. Carry me to bed?"

As if she had to ask twice. I lifted her up into my arms effortlessly and placed her on her side of the bed while I got down to just my boxers, then crawled in on my side, lifting my arm up so she could get into her place. She curled right up to me, resting her head right on my shoulder, and she draped one of her arms across my stomach. It's how we slept every night.

**Tara POV**

I woke up later than I had intended to, even with it being my day off. The alarm clock read 10:23... Jax still had his arms wrapped around me... Shouldn't he be at work by now? I broke out of his hold, knowing it would instantly wake him up.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Nowhere, but shouldn't you be at work babe? It's almost 10:30, you're an hour and a half late."

"Nah, I called Ope around 8 and told him I was taking the day off, that way we can try and go to Providence and get an ultrasound done for our baby."

I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet.

"Okay then, why don't I cook us up some breakfast while you shower?"

"I mean, you could always join me babe..."

"Yes, I could. But I already showered last night and I'm eating for two."

"Okay, you win. Banana nut pancakes?"

"Sure thing Teller, any other requests?"

"A healthy wife and healthy pregnancy."

I gave him a kiss, and snuggled back up in his arms.

"I'm most definitely going to try for all of that. Mmm I don't want to get out of bed yet."

"Then don't. We've got nothing but time."

It was around 11 that I finally got up and made some food for us, before calling the hospital. They could fit us in for a 12:20 appointment. I was beyond nervous. The entire drive I was nearly silent, praying a little baby would show up on the screen. They called us back right on time and I lay up on the bed with Jax in the chair next to me, his hand holding mine. The nurse had the ultrasound transducer all over my stomach but the screen was turned away so we couldn't see it yet. She looked concerned then got up.

"Let me go consult with the doctor really quick, and she'll be in."

Was there no baby? What was happening? My heart pounded hard even with Jax doing his best to keep me calm.

"It's okay Tara, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine... We have each other if anything goes wrong, please remember that."

I was about to say something but then the OBGYN I had, Dr. Wilkes, came in.

"Alrighty, let's take a look. So, just so we are clear, you have suffered a miscarriage before?"

"One miscarriage and one extermination."

Jax spoke. Lord knows I couldn't.

"Okay... Well good news Mom and Dad. There are babies."

I nearly choked on the air I breathed in.

"Babies?"

"Two. Dr. Teller, you're expecting twins. You're about seven and a half weeks along. Both babies have healthy heartbeats and seem to be the perfect size. I'll print you out some extra copies of the ultrasound pictures. Anywhere between 14 and 20 weeks you'll be able to find out the gender, and please don't hesitate to come by my office with any questions."

She handed us our copies and walked out. Jax had tears forming in his eyes and so did I. He gave me another ginormous hug, engulfing me in his long, strong arms.

"Tara, we're really pregnant... We're gonna have TWO babies."

**~So, a nice peaceful chapter. Always the calm before a storm. Looking forward to reading your reviews and I promise a new chapter Monday. :) ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tara POV**

Three months passed since we found out we were expecting twins. I was officially 21 weeks pregnant, which had me just barely past the half way mark. Jax and I were over the moon when we learned there was one boy and one girl. Still no names pick out though, Jax didn't even want to discuss them. He had been on a lot of runs lately with the club, being gone 4 or 5 days at a time, so I knew to not expect anything different when it was two days before Valentine's Day and he set out with the guys on a 4 day run to Nevada. Nothing says Happy Valentine's Day like your husband being a state away, not even picking up the phone. So instead I decided to go to Providence and busy myself with organizing my office since I was supposed to be on maternity leave and wasn't authorized to do any surgeries or make any rounds until 12 weeks after the babies were born. I was just so bored without Jax, and the longer time went by, I was angry at him. It was Valentine's Day and there were no flowers or anything delivered... I couldn't even get a damn phone call from him. I knew we had grown a bit distant since things with the club were getting rather difficult and he was always gone, but he was still my husband. I had gotten him a few gifts that had to wait until he was back in Rogue River to give him. I guess it showed cared more in the relationship. At least I had my two babies, whose every movement or kick would melt my heart.

Lyla called around 1, wanting to do lunch. We were gradually becoming good friends again although the sting of her betrayal never fully faded. I met her at Olive Garden.

"So Tara how are things? What did Jax get you? Opie was so sweet. He got me a diamond necklace, flowers, chocolates, and a big canvas made of our family portrait. He had the kids give me the necklace and canvas while the chocolates and flowers were delivered this morning. The canvas looks so good in the living room."

Go figure. Opie, the man who would still nail crow eaters on occasion, had made sure his lady still felt special today. I set the menu back down on the table and took a sip of my water.

"I couldn't even get a fucking phone call from him. He has sent my calls to voicemail all day. He just doesn't care anymore. I can't even tell you the last time he's even actually touched me in the past 5 months. Probably the night the twins were conceived. I mean, I've never made it this far in a pregnancy so he probably isn't used to me with some huge stomach but regardless, I'm sick of it. We had made so much progress but I swear it's gone. He's never home, it's like I don't have a husband."

I was getting all worked up so I had to take a deep breath. Lyla gave my hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Tara, Jax loves you. Everyone knows that. I guess things are just hard right now with the club. He'll call me when they're on runs to have me make sure you're doing okay. He knows you're having a tough time with the distance, but he is too. He feels shitty he isn't around but his hands are figuratively tied with him being the V.P and all."

"If he felt so shitty, maybe he'd call me. I just miss him, you know? I can't work for a while, I pretty much do nothing except wait for him to get home, whether he's just at work or on a run."

"I'm sorry... That really sucks."

"It's just one of those things..."

The rest of lunch went fine. The topic had changed so I could relax a bit more. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw Jax's bike parked out front. My heart skipped a beat or two. I fumbled trying to get the key through the lock. After I made my way into the house, I could hear Jax in the bedroom. I hesitated for a second but walked down the hall and paused in the door way. He was packing away his white t-shirts into a bigger suitcase. My blood was about to start boiling.

"Let me guess, had to come back for more clothes? How many days are you going to be gone for that much clothes? A week? Two?"

He stopped and smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you too babe. I missed you the past two days I was gone. Oh yeah, and Happy Valentine's Day. How are you and the babies doing?"

He came over and gave me a kiss that I couldn't even return, I was that upset.

"The babies are fine. Where are you headed off to? Surely a run in Nevada couldn't last that long."

"Nah, I came back a few days early. I had some other plans already made."

My blood was officially boiling. All he ever did was leave. I just so happened to look at his kutte. I noticed his V.P patch was lacking the V. It just said president.

"President? Since when are you the fucking president? This is why you're gone all the time? Knock me up with two babies and leave to go dick around with your stupid fucking club? You're pathetic Jackson. And to think we were lucky... We weren't going to be a typical biker couple like your parents were but it turns out that's all we are. You couldn't even pretend to care enough to call me back on Valentine's Day, not even when you got home and I wasn't here! What happened to the man I married?!"

Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I turned away and high tailed it down the hallway to the kitchen. He came after me and pulled me into my arms.

"Jesus Christ Tara. If you could just let me explain, I have a reason for everything."

I wept into him, my pregnancy hormones in full effect.

"No... You have excuses Jax. Nothing but excuses."

"Ouch... Nah babe, come here."

He led me to the living room onto the couch, taking my hands into his.

"I'm sorry I've been gone all the time. SAMCRO was getting heat from ATF so we were trying to help with getting the guns and everything in the Nevada warehouse, and shit was hitting the fan with some crooked prospects. Anyways, long story short it's finally all settled, and our Pres stepped down so me being VP, I was next to get it. Ope's the new VP. This gives me a lot more say in my schedule. I'm going to be in charge of everything. So I swear I'm going to be home all the time now, especially with you being pregnant and all. As for me packing the bigger bag... I'm taking you on a mountain retreat. 4 nights in Washington State. I have your Valentine's surprises there. They were delivered there this morning. I was going to go by Opie and Lyla's to pick you up but Lyla said you weren't in the best of moods so you were coming home so I just got started packing while I waited. You really think I would forget about Valentine's Day? Give me a little more credit babe. I love you Tara, I always have and always will."

He wiped away my tears and I had relaxed more.

**Jax POV**

I felt really bad for making Tara cry. I was just trying to surprise her and all, but I knew it stressed her out that I was rarely ever home. The cabin I rented was going to be amazing, and it would be the perfect thing to fix what I had messed up. I gave Tara another kiss, thankfully she had kissed back this time. God I had missed her. Holding her close in my arms, I breathed in her scent.

"I know I've played it off like I haven't really thought of any baby names, but I have. I wanted to use our middle names. Nathaniel and Grace."

"Really? I had thought of John for our son, after your dad, and Abeline for our daughter since it's a girl name but Abel is represented to."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. Those names sounded great too.

"What about Nathaniel John Teller and Grace Abeline Teller?"

Her eyes lit up at the sound of those.

"I love those names baby. They're perfect."

"Well now that that is settled, let's finish packing and hit the road. It's already gonna be dark by the time we get there but I'm looking forward to Valentine's night with you in the cabin.

**~SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED! I know, I'm terrible. Depression makes like everything* extremely hard. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in a review!~**


End file.
